tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Burnro
Burnro is a RED Pyro cyborg created by YouTube user CommanderJonas His theme is All this by Kevin Macleod Appearance and Personality Burnro(Pronounced Burn-row) is a "high-red" cybernetic Pyro who wears a Virtual Viewfinder, Pyrobotics Pack, Plutonidome,Death Support Pack and a Nanobalaclava helmet (Pyro version). Burnro is a arsonist to the letter, both in combat and out of combat he say's lines about fire and heat. He enjoys to stay close to fire and loves the smell of burned flesh and ash. But he is still pretty serious in combat. Burnro's alignment is sometimes hard to decided. This is do to the fact that he works as a freak-hunter/mercenary operative for the HECU defence organisation, but he is doing this in order to satisfy his earge to kill and because he is payed to do so. That combined with his merciless attack strategies and behavior could make you think that he is evil. He has however on rare occasions shown signs of compassion and friendliness. He is therefore best qualified as a Anti-Hero. Powers and Abilities Burnro has many abilities that helps him in his job as a mercenary. * Inhuman Durabillity: Being a armored cyborg, he has increased durability and strength. He is roughly 5-10 times stronger than the average human. And capable of repelling small-arms fire with relative ease. * Analytically Visor and computer system: His most powerful weapon is his optical visor in his head. This makes him capable of analyzing his opponents for strengths/weaknesses in their defense, strategies or their biology. He essentially gets more dangerous the longer you fight him. * Built-in Flamethrowers: For short to melee range he has in his arms and legs, very powerful flame-throwers that are capable of reducing biological opponents to ash in a few moments. These flame-throwers can become overcharged, so even opponents with advanced healing factors such as Vagineers will become reduced to ash in a heartbeat, though his movability is substantially reduced when he does this, but unlike other overcharge abillities from different freaks this does not tire him at all. These flamethrowers can also be used as jet boosters for flight or fast movement across the ground. * Sharpened Volcano Fragments: For melee range he has two sharpened volcano fragments for slicing and dicing people. He can swing them with great force thanks to his jet boosters and simple movement. Or to pin targets to surfaces so they are more easy to burn. These are known to be so hot that they can cut through heavily armored targets with ease. * Built-in Arsenal: For ranged combat he has two scorch shots, with two types of ammo. Regular ammo and high explosive payloads that can decimate a small region. Thanks to his visor he is capable of hitting very accurately. The ammunition can also be rigged in such ways like exploding in mid-air, bounce of surfaces, use them as mines among other things. * Beacon: He is walking around with a portable communication and teleportation devise, but the teleportation is limited and can only work like an beacon to locate him around the world so his employers can teleport him to were he is needed. This is mostly not a combat tool since it is a slow teleporter. It is used more like a means of fast travel. Faults and Weaknesses * Since he is a cyborg he is vulnerable to emp's electricity and magnets. * Because all of his weapons are based on fire he is pretty vulnerable to water. * He is sometimes overconfident and this might get him into trouble. * Unlike other cyborgs like Soldine he has sacrificed some level of armor for faster movement speed and more agility. Though he is still relatively durable. * His visor takes time to analyze his opponents and therefore he might make mistakes early in a fight. * His hand to hand combat is pretty weak compared to most other freaks. Trivia * He was originally supposed to be a Chaotic Evil freak, but was changed to become more like other freak-hunters, but still kept his evil nature. * His quotes come from a unit from Starcaft 2 called a Firebat * His model can be found here * There is a tutorial on how to make him on his creators Deviant Art page here * His name is a combination of Burn and Pyro * His real name is Michael "Mike" Robert Cooper, but he hates it when people refer to him with this name. Notable Videos By the Creator * Burnro burns someone * Burnro vs Vagineer * Cybor battle on Badwater Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Freak Hunters Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Monsters made by 1.comanderjonas Category:Pyros Category:RED Team Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Elementals